1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter cartridges, and more particularly to centrifugal cleaning equipment and methods for cylindrically shaped filter types that have no axial holes through their end plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Centrifugal force can be used to shed water and debris from a variety of objects. Some things are easier to spin than others, and some require a rotating mechanism to implement a fast enough and well-balanced spin.
The present inventor, David E. Dudley, describes the cleaning of water filter cartridges in two previous patents by spinning the filter cartridges to take advantage of centrifugal force. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,419, issued Nov. 23, 1999, describes a spinner on which a dirty, removable pool filter can be mounted. A water jet from a hose is directed at the filter and it will spin on its own on the axle provided. The combination of the water jet and spinning of the filter causes filter cake to be washed and flung free. U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,213, issued Dec. 5, 2000, describes an in-situ spin-clean water filter. An enclosed filter is mounted on a pivot so it can easily spin but not allow internal water-bypass leakage. Strategically placed water jets inside can be turned on to cause the filter to be spun, e.g., after the enclosure has been drained. Both such Patents are incorporated herein by reference.
A problem occurs with some cartridge filters when trying to spin-clean them. Some cartridge filters don""t have holes through the centers at both ends, and so a rotating rod or shaft cannot be run through. Trying to rotate from one side, or attaching and centering on one end hole is too troublesome and awkward.
Briefly, a spin-clean system embodiment of the present invention comprises two spindle assemblies, one each for gripping the ends of a closed-end cartridge filter. A method embodiment of the present invention for cleaning a closed-end cartridge filter begins by mounting a spindle assembly to one end of a cartridge filter. The spindle assembly is self-centered on the end of the cylindrically shaped cartridge filter by a three-point grip on the perimeter. A similar spindle assembly is attached to the other end of the cartridge filter such that its axis of rotation is the same as the axis of rotation for the first spindle assembly. The tip of one spindle assembly is rested on the ground while the tip of the other spindle assembly is held by a user""s hand. A pressurized stream of air or water is directed at the cartridge filter with the user""s other hand such that the stream causes the whole to rotate. The speed of rotation is brought high enough to fling debris from the filter and thus clean it.
An advantage of the present invention is a system is provided for the easy and effective cleaning of cartridge filters in the field.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a cleaning system is provided that allows filter cartridges to be reused.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that a method is provided for cleaning cartridge filters with closed ends.
The above and still further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of specific embodiments thereof, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.